Altered Desiny
by DemonicLove555
Summary: AU: Naruto at an early age is nearly beaten to death and left for dead, Hinata finds him and nurtures him back to health; She had been his angel in his time of need. As Hinata gets older she as a member of the Hyuuga is accepted into the Ninja Academy, Naruto joins the Academy as well in order to gather strength. With greater power he can protect his loved ones! (Rated M for gore.)
1. Ch 1: Prologue

**Altered Destiny Ch 1: Prologue**

"There he is!" One voice shouted angrily, the sounds of multiple footsteps picking up their pace from a jog to a full sprint. The one being chased was a small boy no more than ten years of age; you would think that a boy this young and running from his life would wear an expression of fear and panic but instead there was a flicker of resentment reflected in his eyes. The feelings within this boy's heart would ultimately shape him, for better or for worse. After a quick turn and left and a sharp right the boy found himself staring at a dead end, he felt tears began forming but he didn't care, he was numb.

"Why do they hate me? Am I really a monster?!"

The boy said aloud, his body shaking as he slammed his fist into the surface of the wall that blocked him from his safety and salvation.

"Thought you could run from us huh? Well now we have you cornered Naruto, you little devil!"

A voice shouted from behind the boy labeled Naruto, who turned around only to be struck in the center of his face with the blunt end of a metal shovel. As Naruto hit the ground the rest of the mob of angry villagers charged at him, the rest of the memory was a blur of agonizing pain and crimson red like the blood that spilt from his body, the next thing he knew the boy was surrounded by water and suffocating and then nothing; only darkness.

After what felt like an eternity Naruto could breathe normally and he felt strangely warm… But nobody in this world had ever offered him kindness so there was only one conclusion, he was dead and now he was about to be guided to the afterlife…

"Oh? Are you awake? I was wondering when you would wake up."

Naruto managed to open his eyes, his vision slowly coming into to focus and what sight lied before him took him by surprise. The most beautiful girl Naruto had ever seen was smiling at him; she had the prettiest short hair with a shade that could only be described as lavender, her eyes appeared white are almost transparent and she wore a simple blue Kimono dress.

"You're an angel so I must be in heaven…"

Naruto stammered out, the blood loss appearing to be affecting his ability to properly form a thought. The girl's cheeks blushed at the boy's comment but appeared to take great pride in the compliment.

"I assure you I'm no angel; I'm human just like you. And my name is Hinata. You're in my secret hide out right now, so we're still in the village. Now you rest up and I'll find us something to eat!"

Before Naruto could even respond she was gone, and he began to ponder her words. This girl Hinata had called him human and showed him nothing but kindness, but if that was the true why did the villagers believed him to be evil? Each time Naruto thought he was close to an answer, more questions arose. All his life Naruto had been alone; nobody had ever been there for him.

"So why now?"

Naruto spoke aloud, lost in thought as he began to observe his surroundings; he was in a square room approximately 5x8 Ft. with multiple posters of Fire Country celebrities and famous Shinobi. There was a frame with the picture of an older woman who Naruto guessed to be Hinata's mother due to the strikingly similar facial features. The frame and picture stood atop a night stand placed on the left side of the bed, the other side had a small window that rose a little further up than Naruto imagined it would with the window just barely at level with the ground; Naruto guessed this hide out of Hinata's was some sort of basement area.

As Naruto motioned to rise from bed he felt his body a little restricted around the joints so he peeled the sheet that covered his body to find bandages carefully placed on the various cuts, bruises and what felt like broken bones. Had this Hinata girl patched him up because of kindness or did she have an ulterior motive? Regardless of any remnants of suspicion, Naruto had concluded if Hinata had wanted to kill him all she had to do was allow him to die.

A few minutes later the door opened and Hinata came inside the room, walking down the three short wooden steps that led into the room carrying a basket full of sandwiches; smiling wide she walked in and set the basket down on the night stand next to the Futon Naruto had been resting on.

"I wasn't sure how hungry you were, I brought plenty so feel free to eat whatever you want."

Hinata said, beaming as she herself grabbed one of the sandwiches and began eating. Naruto looked down at his hands as a fleeting sensation took hold of him and warmth filled his body, gathering courage he reached out and took a sandwich. As Naruto took a big bite of this food gifted to him he couldn't help but wonder…

_Is this what having a friend feels like?_

Ever since that day me and Hinata were inseparable, the very closest of friends. Hinata showed me the light where I only saw darkness…


	2. Ch 2: Pilot

**Altered Destiny Ch. 2: Pilot**

Four Years Later…

Four years had passed since that day and much had changed about Naruto's life, as well as the village itself. The first being Naruto's friendly relationship with the Hyuuga Clan. Because Hinata belonged to a clan that was of a higher social status, Naruto would never again be placed in physical harm so casually as when he was younger; Naruto never really thought much of it. One day when Naruto told Hinata the entire tale she shed tears and promised he would never be harmed in such a manner again; Naruto believed her.

As the sun began to set, nightlife in the business district of Konoha would be alive with activity. It was the perfect place to get a late night drink; it was the best place in the entire village to find a decent fight. Around the rougher residential neighborhoods placed along the slums of the Business District there are three local gangs that possess certain Territory or "Turf."

First were the Mibu Family, known for their ruthlessness in combat and ran by a beautiful yet dangerous woman known simply by the name Tara. Second on the List is the Suzaku Family, known for their shady dealings and dangerous business connections. At last is the Shinobi Family, a band of lowlife ninja rejects who mostly act as body guards for the Mibu and Suzaku Family members. The Ninja council was well aware of the gang situation but as long as the activity didn't stir things up too much authorities usually turned a blind eye to anything going on in the slums.

Naruto grinned to himself as he finished counting his "Winnings" from the Gambling Corner; they usually didn't care how old you were as long as you had money. As far as the games, Naruto lost all his chips shortly after arriving there, but that didn't stop him from helping himself to the pockets of those around him. As luck would have it Naruto was a natural born pickpocket and sometimes he did the act subconsciously, as if the impulse was base instinct.

"Hey there he is! That's that little punk that I saw take your wallet, Boss!"

A voice shouted from the beginning of the alley Naruto was currently walking through, the words causing Naruto to tilt his head and shift his gaze toward the source of the voice. A man and a woman stood straight ahead of Naruto's gaze. The man stood about 5'8, had multiple scars on his arms, green eyes, a muscular frame and black hair; the man was dressed in a worn out set of Chunin Garbs, Naruto guessed him to be a low ranking member of the Shinobi Family.

The woman was roughly 5'5", possessed feminine curves, had scarlet eyes and red hair; she however was dressed in casual yet expensive attire that almost begged for attention, small white feathers roughly three inches in length garnished the collar of a shirt with intricate black and white patterns that suggests the article of clothing was custom made.

"Excellent work, now go earn your pay and teach that brat some manners!"

The woman ordered, the man approaching Naruto in a threatening manner. Naruto put his earnings away and stood his ground, turning to face the Chunin reject.

"Don't worry little boy, if I hear you whimper and cry, I _might_ go easy on you."

The man said darkly, laughing to himself in a twisted manner. Naruto merely grinned to himself and looked up at the towering figure.

"If you're so sure of yourself hit me; show me what you got big boy."

Naruto replied in a sarcastic tone, gauging his opponent's reaction.

"Why you little brat! No holding back!"

The pseudo Chunin yelled out, slugging a heavy right fist directly at Naruto.

_He reacted in anger, how predictable._

Naruto thought to himself as he effortlessly dodged the punch and with one quick smooth motion throws the man backward and straight through a window, the glass shattering upon impact. The woman had her mouth open in awe as Naruto went through the pockets and belongings of his fallen foe.

"Aw man this guy is broke, no wonder he took this job."

Naruto said aloud, sighing as he took a cigarette out of its pack and casually lit it up, exhaling the smoke smoothly.

"Please don't hurt me; this was a misunderstanding that's all."

The woman pleaded, taking a step back; she flinched and closed her eyes when she saw Naruto throw something in her direction. When the woman opened her eyes her wallet that had disappeared from her purse was at her feet with all of the money in tact from what she could tell.

"What the hell is up with that guy?"

The woman voiced aloud, a look of confusion and intrigue reflected on her facial expression.

* * *

Hinata sighed deeply to herself as she looked out the window lost in thought.

"Hinata are you even listening to me?"

A voice said from Hinata's right, bringing her back to reality and shifting her gaze back toward her friend Tenten.

"Sorry Tenten, I guess my mind drifted again."

Hinata replied in an apologetic manner; cheerfully smiling.

"Were you worrying about Naruto again?"

Tenten asked, sipping her drink as she leaned back in her chair in the restaurant she and Hinata were currently dining in. They were drinking cups of green tea and both Hinata and Tenten were enjoying the atmosphere. When Tenten brought up Naruto Hinata's facial expression immediately changed to one of frustration and anxiety.

"Who cares about that low life? Naruto would rather spend all night looking for a fight as well as drinking up and gambling all the money that ever comes his way, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't end up in a ditch somewhere."

Hinata said. Her tone absolutely heartless as she once again sipped on her cup of tea. Tenten smiled uncomfortably as she thought to herself: _Scary…_

* * *

One Hour Later…

Naruto sat atop the Hokage Monument gazing up at the stars, around his neck was an amulet that held great significance for him. As Naruto looked at the Amulet from different angles it almost had a celestial quality to it. The Amulet was a bright pink stone wrapped in what appeared to be coils of a silver-colored metal intricately woven together into a necklace of a powerful yet extremely soft material; Naruto had yet to identify it.

The Amulet was the only thing left of his Mother that Naruto possessed in this entire world, it was the only thing Naruto could remember of his mother anyway; she had died when he was too young to have a memory of it. Naruto forgot how his mother died; he just knew he was alone. That was, until Naruto met Hinata; Naruto's one true friend in this wide and cruel world.

"Naruto, I knew you would be here."

A voice said from Naruto's left, turning to see Hinata climbing up to his spot.

"May I sit down?"

Hinata asked as she approached.

"Go ahead Hinata, how was your night?"

Naruto asked, putting the lit cigarette drifting between his middle and forefingers to his lips and taking a hit, exhaling and admiring how pretty the smoke appears drifting in the wind.

"I really wish you would stop smoking those things, they give me a headache."

Hinata said in a tone of disapproval.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard."

Naruto said as he put out his cigarette and stashed it away for later.

"Whatever Naruto, you haven't been smoking that long."

Hinata replied, smiling and rolling her eyes at him for being a smart ass.

"I promise I'll quit tomorrow."

Naruto said, laughing to himself as Hinata punched him playfully in the arm. After the contact with the punch Hinata lightly grabbed Naruto's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You make me worry you know? I know you're strong but there are better ways of expressing it than getting into fistfights with drunks down in the slums. Why don't you become a Ninja with me? As a member of the Hyuuga Family I was accepted immediately without having to do the qualifying exam but if I spoke with Mother she might be able to pull some strings."

Hinata said, hoping her words would get through to Naruto but knowing him for years now she knew he wouldn't let the issue go without at the very least some friction.

"I can find better ways to get stronger than being one of the Hokage's Lap Dogs."

Naruto replied, because Hinata had predicted his stubbornness she couldn't help but crack a smile to herself.

"Do you remember that promise you made me as a kid?"

Hinata asked, her gaze drifting up at Naruto.

"Yeah I do, I said that no matter where you went or chose to do I would protect you no matter what."

As Naruto finished his sentence he knew where this was going and without further argument gave a heavy sigh.

"You're evil, you know that?"

Naruto asked, gazing up at the beautiful crescent moon.

"Maybe only a little bit."

Hinata replied, smiling wide.

* * *

**A/N:** First off as most of you had guessed this story is an AU. This story is my very own Naruto universe that has a time-line separate from the Manga or the Anime. If you have any questions about the characters, their relationships, or the worlds itself feel free to voice your question over a **REVIEW** or **PM** me and I will answer all and any questions anyone may have. **REVIEW** if you care! Peace! – **DL555**


	3. Ch 3: Aimless Beginnings

**Altered Destiny Ch. 3: Aimless Beginnings **

_Naruto wandered through a deep and twisted forest, away from the warm grace of the light into the deep depths of an abyss that seemed repulsive yet strangely magnetic at the same time; the sensation was nearly indescribable. Even though this place should be like a maze, unfamiliar and scary; to Naruto this was not the case. _

_Call it whatever you wish, Naruto knew exactly where he was going. After what felt like an eternity of wandering around through thick, twisted folds of the landscape, coming to a halt as he came to a wide passage. _

_Two torches illuminated an enormous cage with intricate symbols and unrecognizable carvings that illuminated the bars with the glow of bright blue chakra, the contrast within the darkness looked very lovely. Naruto felt he was wise to approach with caution because the more he approached the caged bars the more he became aware this place was meant to contain something; something powerful and dangerous! _

_As if on cue a loud animalistic battle cry shook the entire area around Naruto, the roar not only startling him but causing him to fall hard to the ground as the sound waves from the roar shook the very ground around a radius Naruto guessed to be larger than simply where he was standing. As Naruto rose to his feet and regained his balance he gathered courage; taking a step forward._

"_What the hell are you!?"_

_Naruto yelled as what appeared to be a giant fox approached the edge of the cage from the darkness._

"_**Well I'm impressed you made it this far; as to answer your question I am the great and powerful Kurama! Or as your history refers to me: The Nine Tailed Fox."**_

_The beast said, smiling down at the prey before him; watching Naruto to gauge his reaction. Unexpectedly Naruto busted out laughing as if this information was the funniest thing he had ever been told; laughing so hard he had to hold his side to restrain himself enough rise from the floor and speak._

"_So I was right then wasn't I? This is no dream or nightmare; because you are within me the people who have knowledge of this hate me. And that's why they wanted to kill me as a boy."_

_Naruto said, becoming lost in thought as pieces began to fit in his mind._

"_**Yes, that is the case. Because of this accursed seal I cannot free myself from my prison which ironically is a small child. And any humans within the village that had knowledge of this shunned you and separated their children from you out of their frustrating and growing hatred; that is also the reason before you encountered this Hinata child you had no friends."**_

_Kurama explained; no pity in his tone as he spoke._

_Naruto shifted his gaze upward at Kurama, looking him dead in the eyes._

"_None of that matters now, what's past is past. All I desire is to become stronger so I can protect Hinata from danger. Can you make me stronger?!"_

_Naruto asked, a look of absolute and unbreakable resolve reflected in his facial expression. Kurama noticed this and something about this boy intrigued him; almost as if he was different than the humans before him somehow yet Kurama couldn't put his claw on what it was._

"_**Very well as a reward for making it this far I will give you access to my chakra. Don't strain yourself, you will die."**_

_Kurama said bluntly, Naruto's form beginning to fade as the waking world beckoned him…_

* * *

The sunlight finally had begun to creep in through the blinds of his window, caused Naruto to stir. As Naruto opened his eyes everything was clear now; this Kurama creature was inside of him and was very much real. Before anything Naruto had to fully wake up so as he grabbed the clothes he would be wearing for the day he sleepily headed for the bathroom, closing the door.

Naruto turned the shower on and began undressing, putting his dirty clothes in the basket in the corner before reaching his hand underneath the water flow from the shower head to check the temperature of the water; when the temperature was properly adjusted Naruto slipped into the shower.

While Naruto was finishing getting dressed he put his mother's necklace around his neck and tucked it beneath his shirt and the basic Ninja clothing that Hinata had given him. According to her the shirts belonged to Neji when he was younger but Naruto didn't mind.

The outfit consisted of a basic black vest, a loose-fitting short sleeve black shirt, and black pants consisting of a strong yet soft material that Naruto couldn't recognize but to be truthful he didn't care too much so he dismissed the thought and went through his pantry for a quick bite to eat.

Hinata's mother Asuna Hyuuga had been gracious enough to let him live in one of the various guest houses that were outfitted in a similar style to an apartment. There was a cozy medium sized bedroom, a kitchen equipped with a stove, oven, microwave, refrigerator, freezer as well as dishes and silverware. Also on the property was a bathroom with a toilet, a sink and shower; everything necessity was accounted for.

After cooking himself and consuming a very delicious breakfast sandwich Naruto gathered all his things and equipment and then exited his house, locking it behind himself. It was a blue sunny day with a beautiful breeze, days like this made Naruto very grateful he lived in peaceful Konoha. After taking a deep breath of fresh air Naruto strolled toward the entrance to the Hyuuga Estate, his pace picking up as he became excited. Today was the day! The day Naruto would finally be allowed to learn Ninjutsu! As far as Academics go the basic principles of Ninjutsu were openly taught to anyone with interest in the subject.

For example Naruto knew how to throw Kunai and Shuriken; as well as possessing a small but notable trait called discretion. But Naruto was far from having any real knowledge of anything important like how to draw chakra; or even use the basics of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu. Traditionally all young students have open access to the basics of Ninjutsu yet in order to learn anything to practical you had to complete a placement test and get accepted into the Ninja Academy's Advanced Course. Not all people were suited to the life of a Ninja so there was also an employment system in place to ensure everyone within the village was enjoying their work and utilizing their strong talents wherever they may lie.

* * *

As Naruto was walking he lit a cigarette, taking a long puff and exhaling the smoke smoothly as we walked, other people around him gave very disapproving looks but Naruto didn't care; he was used to it.

"You wouldn't happen to be smoking in the new school uniform I just gave you, would you?"

Hinata asked in a very dark tone, the sound of her voice sending chills down Naruto's spine and causing him to freeze in his tracks and the cigarette to fall from his mouth to the ground.

"Of course not Hinata, I would never do such a thing."

Naruto responded laughing a little nervously and scratching the back of his head unconsciously while using the bottom of his shoe to put out the cigarette.

"Oh? Is that so? In that case let's go to school."

Hinata said, walking forward and leading the way; Naruto knew better to do anything other than follow her.

_Who knows? This might turn out to be a rewarding experience. _

Naruto thought to himself as he followed Hinata to the Ninja Academy.

* * *

Sarutobi smoked from his pipe as he was watching Naruto and his interactions with Hinata through his crystal ball, cracking a smile as he tapped the ash from his pipe into a nearby ashtray. Although Sarutobi was the Third Hokage he saw much promise in much of the new students each and every year; this year in particular Minato and Kushina's boy will be attending the Ninja Academy.

Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder how Naruto's punk kid persona would adapt to classroom life if even for a short while. The brilliant thing about the schooling system that Sarutobi set up when he was younger within the village was the fact that if a student excelled he could graduate without completing the entire school term if he or she proved themselves to be a capable Shinobi of the very least Genin Level; the basic Ninja Level of any immediate graduate.

So if Sarutobi was lucky Naruto would gather enough skill to advance beyond the classroom quickly enough where he wouldn't have to adjust to classroom life.

* * *

**A/N: **My world is certainly turning out different than the original Naruto but that's the fun of AU's am I right? So just imagine the Ninja Academy but every individual matures and graduates on their own skill; rather than forced to graduate in groups on a yearly basis. Getting this story off the ground is so fun! I'm literally having a blast so if anyone loves reading this even half as much as I enjoyed writing it than I am thrilled! Thanks for all my readers both old and new! **Review **If you care! And feel free to pm me any and all questions! Thank you! – DL555


	4. Ch 4: Better Daze

**Altered Destiny Ch. 4: Better Daze**

As Naruto sat in the back of the classroom, there was a strange serenity about going to school and being able to sit with so many people from so many different families. Today was Naruto's first day so the only classes he had experienced thus far were _Ninja History & Lore_ and _Shinobi Practice & Guidelines_; both just as dull as they sounded. As the bell rang, Naruto gathered it was Lunch Time and decided to walk outside and take a stroll.

There were many groups of students already gathered in circles, laughing and eating together. Feeling like the loner Naruto just simply shifted in the shadows; taking a seat on the grass in the shade as a thought dawned on him. Naruto had forgotten to pack a lunch! Naruto looked up as a boy approached him: The boy had thick black hair tied back with fabric; black beady eyes and held himself at a very casual and relaxed demeanor.

"Hey what's going on? Everyone else seems to know each other so do you mind if I eat lunch with you? My name's Shikamaru, by the way."

The boy referred to as Shikamaru said with a smirk. Naruto smiled, scooting over so there was room for Shikamaru to sit.

"You're welcome to sit with me but I'm afraid you'll be eating alone, I'm new to this whole schooling thing so I forgot to bring a lunch with me; and my name is Naruto."

Naruto replied, laughing a little nervously. Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh as he took a seat, it was evident Shikamaru was just as happy as Naruto that the beginning classes were over with and he had a minute to take a breather.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, I wouldn't worry about that too much. My mom always cooks enough in my lunches to feed three, and you're welcome to some if you want."

Shikamaru said as he sat up and unzipped his backpack, placing a bento lunch box down and opening it. There was Sushi made of what appeared to be Tuna, pieces of fruit, bags of chips as well as an assortment of other various snacks. Naruto grinned wide, bowed respectfully to Shikamaru and dug right in.

As Naruto gazed toward the other students it seemed so strange how well they got along with each other so calm and peacefully; but as Naruto thought back to himself at age ten, helpless and being beaten senseless by Adults he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of anger: the reaction was Naruto suddenly clenching his palms into fists and his entire body shaking slightly.

"Are you alright Naruto?"

Shikamaru asked in a concerned, snapping Naruto back to his senses and his hostile energy shifting back to its usual calmness.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just kind of dazed off sorry."

Naruto replied, laughing a little nervously before biting into a piece of Sushi. Shikamaru wondered what was up with Naruto but he had just met him so he let it go. If something was wrong Shikamaru was sure Naruto could take care of himself. Hearing the bell ring again and the sounds of multiple students shifting to gather their things it was clear class was to resume again, that being the case Naruto and Shikamaru already had their things ready to go and they shook hands upon departure.

"Well it was nice meeting you Naruto; I'll see you in class."

Shikamaru said, waving his hand as he headed into the flood of students headed for the main classroom. And just like that Naruto had made his second friend; Naruto had thought there would be more to it but he guessed things like friendship and loyalty were earned naturally.

After following the other students and finding his way into the next classroom Naruto was thrown completely off guard by the sight before him: the room was approximately 95 x 50 feet and in the center of the room was a fighting ring consisting of blue mats and bungee cord. To the left of the entrance were bleachers angled diagonally upward so the people sitting in the rows behind the other students could shift their gazes over the heads of the students placed in the first rows.

As Naruto found his seat along with the sea of the other students the sounds of their chattering seemed to echo off the walls of the room, all sound coming to a screeching halt as a door opened from the other side of the room; a lone figure emerging from the doorway. The figure was an older male with jet black hair, black eyes, and wore a standard black Ninja vest with Shinobi slacks of the same standard shade of black. Strapped over the lone figure's shoulder appeared to be a Katana, the appearance exciting some students and putting others on edge.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha and I will be in charge of developing your physical skills as future assets to our village, and in turn our Country's Military Power."

The man referred to as Itachi explained, taking long strides into the room and halting at the dead center.

"In this course each and every one of you are going to be learning the basics of Taijutsu and its effectiveness in actual combat. As a group we will go over different Taijutsu Stances and Forms and at the end of each session we will gather around the ring at the center of the room and any student may step forward and challenge another. In this manner minor quarrels among students can be settles in a manner of competition. If there are no questions let us begin."

Itachi explained, all of the students shuffling out of their seats to follow their new instructor.

* * *

After a few basic and dull courses going over geography, literature, science and mathematics Naruto's first day of school was finally over! Freedom! The minute Naruto was off school grounds he changed his clothes and lit up a cigarette, sighing heavily as he put his arms high above and stretched upward. Naruto was in no hurry as he casually strolled in the direction toward his place; as Naruto about to turn the corner he came to a halt as he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru walking toward him.

"Man those last classes bored me to death; they put me to sleep."

Shikamaru said grinning as he got within a few feet of Naruto. After analyzing Naruto and finding a cigarette in his mouth Shikamaru leaned against the wall of a local building.

"Hey Naruto, do you have a spare cigarette?"

Shikamaru asked, Naruto pulling one from the pack in his pocket without a verbal reply and handing it to him as he enjoyed his own cigarette.

"My parents pushed me into this whole Ninja thing, if it were up to me I would rather live an uneventful life; meet a decent girl, get married and retire into old age."

Shikamaru said as he gazed upward at the clouds drifting overhead, the cool breeze making the action feel rewarded as the thin clouds of white smoke drifted upward into the sky. After a few more minutes Shikamaru tossed the remnant of his cigarette on the ground in front of him, putting it out with the sole of his foot while pivoting his ankle back and forth.

"Well thanks for the smoke Naruto, I'm going home before my mom bitches at me and gives me a lecture about tardiness; later."

Shikamaru said as he wandered into the mass of people walking along the main road, and just like that he was gone. A minute or two later Naruto had finished his own cigarette and put it out in the same fashion as Shikamaru minutes before him.

"I guess I should get going too before I worry Hinata again."

Naruto said to himself aloud as he began walking in the direction of the Hyuuga Estate.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and Naruto was advancing in his studies, besides Shikamaru nobody went out of their way to approach and interact with Naruto yet the more he grew in strength and experience the more people inevitably began to take notice of his skill. Naruto was exceptionally skilled at his use of throwing knives such as Shuriken or Kunai, taking great pride in his sheer force as well as his accuracy.

But above all was Naruto's natural talent at fighting, because he could innovatively incorporate his own fighting style into what he has been learning as far as Taijutsu and converting your chakra into pure physical energy. Within the fighting ring Naruto was ruthless and earned the nick name of "Ninja Warrior" after a few rumors and broken bones to back them up.

The bell began to ring and lunch time had arrived! Naruto had thankfully packed his own food today and was really looking forward to it! Naruto was trying to spot Shikamaru and found him sitting with two girls against the back wall, curious Naruto approached them. As he got closer it was clear Shikamaru knew both these girls at least fairly well because they all seemed to be laughing, locked in conversation. The girl on Shikamaru's left had long, beautiful and flowing blond hair and the girl on Shikamaru's right had the most beautiful locks of (as strange as it sounds) pink hair. As Naruto got closer Shikamaru stopped talking mid-sentence and shifted his gaze upward at Naruto, smiling a little.

"Hey Sakura, Ino; this is my friend Naruto."

Shikamaru said, the two girls looking up at the new, unfamiliar face.

"It's nice to meet you girls; it's been fun coming to the Academy because I've gotten to meet so many interesting people."

Naruto said, grinning a bit.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, we haven't seen much of you before but Shikamaru said you were nice."

Ino said, grinning as she shook Naruto's hand; which he gladly accepted.

"Yeah Naruto, welcome to the Ninja Academy. I heard it was your first year."

Sakura said, smiling at Naruto and making him realize that her eyes were pink as well.

"Well it was nice to meet you girls; I'll see you around okay?"

Naruto said as he walked off, the girls looking a little confused for a moment before returning to their earlier conversation with Shikamaru.

* * *

As Naruto entered the secluded area of the school where he preferred to eat his lunch and smoke a quick cigarette before classes started he found himself surrounded by three different men, he recognized all three as students from the Academy but none that belonged in any of his scheduled classes.

"Can I help you guys with something?"

Naruto asked the three men; nobody replying as the three men began closing in on Naruto.

"We know what you really are demon, why don't you just die already!"

One of the young men said, sneering darkly.

"And here I thought my street fighting days were behind me…"

Naruto said ironically, closing his eyes and snapping them open as the first fist swung, leaning back and effortlessly dodging it while grabbing the forearm of his opponent and throwing him into the man on his left, leaping diagonally left just in time to barely avoid the swipe of a Kunai knife that made a slight distinct sound as the blade swung through the open air.

With a quick side-step and an uppercut Naruto knocked out his last opponent and was breathing heavily while still in the rush of his adrenaline. After a minute or two of silence Naruto heard footsteps behind him, turning around only to come face to face with Itachi Sensei.

"They tried to hurt me; I defended myself so I have no excuse as to the severity of their injuries…"

Naruto stated bluntly, looking up to meet his instructor's eyes.

"I can see that without you having to explain that to me Naruto, I've been watching your progress since you began three weeks ago. You must tell me, who taught you to fight before you entered the Academy?"

Itachi asked, sounding intrigued .

"Taught? I didn't have a mentor or anything so I wouldn't put it like that. I had to defend myself growing up so I guess you could say I'm self-taught, and with learning actual Taijutsu forms from you Itachi-sensei, I've only grown stronger. It's nothing to be proud of but I got into a lot of fights growing up, and I guess that's still the case."

Naruto said, laughing a bit at his own words.

"Interesting, in that case let me help you mold this Natural Talent. Your schedule shall be rearrange where the hour you would normally be participating in my class you will be in a study hall to give you time to catch up on your studies, and after school each day we will have one-on-one lessons."

Itachi explained in a blunt, calculating tone.

"Sounds good to me, see you after school Itachi Sensei!"

Naruto replied, beaming a goofy yet confident grin.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoys the twists to my new awesome story! So far I've introduced Shikamaru as well as Ino and Sakura for a brief moment. The last thing I want is for my story to become one of those Ninja High School fictions so I'm moving along the plot and trying to introduce the villain to the story very shortly. However look forward to more interactions from the cast of characters in my upcoming chapter! Thank you so much for your support! **Review** if you care! And as always feel free to voice any questions of comments you have over a **PM **and I will get back to you as soon as I can! Peace! – DL555


	5. Ch 5: Konoha Blues

**Altered Destiny Ch. 5: Konoha Blues**

Naruto's breathing began to become heavy as he practiced the Taijutsu forms Itachi-sensei had taught him the day before on the porch connected to his property on the Hyuuga Estate, allowing his muscles and chakra network some time to adjust to the new movement of energy within his body. Itachi had taught Naruto that there were many different Taijutsu forms that utilized the different natural talents of the user; for example a heavier and muscular Shinobi would incorporate his muscles and body mass to his advantage where as a more adeptly mobile Shinobi like Naruto for example, would utilize speed and accuracy within their style.

After Naruto finished he cleaned the sweat off of his body with a nearby towel and headed inside to get dressed and ready for his day. In order to obtain a breath of fresh air Naruto decided to take a stroll toward the woods surrounding the Hyuuga Estate from the opposite direction of the passage to and from the village. The familiarity of the forest in the area gave Naruto a sense of serenity and balance; this was home to him.

After walking for roughly ten to fifteen minutes Naruto reached the heart of the forest; a very large tree rested at the very center of the surrounding woods. Suddenly a barrage of Kunai knives appeared diagonally from Naruto's left hand side, using a Kunai clenched in his left hand the young Jinchuuriki effortlessly deflected the projectile attack, the sound of metal clashing filling the surrounding forest as Naruto vanished in a burst of speed, rushing toward the location of his attacker.

Before Naruto could pinpoint his exact location however a shadowed figure fell from the tree above, a sword in his hand with the blade faced downward in a classic finishing blow, Naruto rolled his body out of the way in barely the nick of time, narrowly avoiding a Katana blade through his chest.

"Neji what the hell is wrong with you!? You said you would test my skill, not drive a blade through my chest!"

Naruto exclaimed; clutching the spot on his chest Neji would have pierced if not for his adept reflexes.

"It would have simply meant you were unworthy of protecting Lady Hinata."

The individual referred to as Neji simply replied, a dark grin on his face while he spoke.

"If anyone is unworthy of protecting Hinata it's you Neji; you deceitful bastard!"

Naruto replied, throwing three sharp Kunai knives at incredible speeds toward his peer, launching himself forward with another Kunai equipped and in hand. The stabbing motion was powerfully executed on Naruto's part yet Neji managed to deflect the Kunai out of Naruto's hand; however in doing so Neji's own blade slipped out of his hand and pierced the ground beside Naruto's own knife.

Within mere moments Naruto and Neji were locked in hand to hand combat; Naruto did indeed lack a Byakugan eye to see the currents and weak points of his opponent's chakra bodies yet with Neji as a rival Naruto had learned how to use the sheer force of his excess chakra to shield Neji's gentle fist blows and redirect the energy away almost effortlessly.

As strange as it sounded due to circumstances Neji Hyuuga was locked in combat in a scenario where the difference in martial art skill was the only path to victory. With a sudden tweak in his movements Naruto almost seemed to disappear, landing a powerful uppercut punch on Neji and panting as he recovered his breathing; Neji's body landing on the ground with a thud in front of Naruto. Naruto walked toward Neji and extended his arm and hand downward.

"Good fight Neji, now come on; let's get some lunch."

Naruto said as he helped Neji on his feet and they walked into the village together, laughing as they pointed out details of their fight to each other.

* * *

A lone cloaked figure walked down a long, narrow corridor. The hood the figure wore concealed both the gender and facial expressions of the wearer;

and this function served its' user just fine as the figure continued his stroll. A few moments later the figure felt a blade to their back.

"Alright turn around very slowly and take the mask off."

A stern male voice ordered, adding more pressure to the blade to notion the seriousness of the situation.

"Alright, as requested I will remove my mask for you; if you insist."

The masked figure replied in a calm, care-free tone while the figure removed the mask but only enough to expose the sharp black raven-colored hair and the Sharingan eye in their right eye.

After locking the security guard in a powerful Genjutsu the masked figure continued onward to the chosen destination, walking into a room with a single solid stone statue surrounded by three enormous, powerful vines that appear to hold the statue in place. The lone figure dropped their hood exposing beautiful white skin and long, flowing black hair.

However her facial features remained Hidden beneath a mask that appeared to be constructed of different scratched out Ninja Head Bands used as scrap metal in the welding process; two eye sockets in place and revealing she has a pair of Sharingan eyes. Reaching into her pocket she puts a device on her ear and began to speak.

"Infiltration mission execution successful; what are your orders sir? I see… Understood sir; Mission Accepted."

She said, activating her Sharingan eyes to use Amaterasu's black flames on the vines, using the power within her other eye to extinguish the flames and boldly approach the statue and place her hand on it, muttering an incantation under her breath as ripples of energy ran through the statue giving the physical appearance of the statue being made of water and vibrations passing through it. A minute later the rippling came to a halt, the statue returning to its' dark gray hue; within moments the statue began to crack and slowly crumble and staggering a man appeared, crying out loud in anguish as he collapsed on the ground.

"Gin the Berserker, welcome back to the world of the Living."

The masked woman said with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

The weekend was over and Naruto found himself getting up early and walking with Hinata to school, eating a piece of toast with egg cooked on top as he walked out the door. Hinata smirked at him as they walked to school together.

"You're so lazy Naruto, why don't you eat breakfast at home like me? That way you have plenty of time to pack and get ready for school."

Hinata explained as they walked toward the entrance to the campus; turning a left and walking up a staircase.

"And get up before Seven? What are you crazy!?"

Naruto replied; exclaimed was more like it. As the walk to school progressed Shikamaru came strolling alongside Naruto, bumping his fists with him in a familiar manner.

"Hey Naruto can you spare me a cigarette? I need a few quick puffs before class starts."

Shikamaru asked, Naruto reaching into his Ninja Pouch and a finely hand-rolled cigarette appeared in his hand within moments which Shikamaru happily took off his hands.

"Thanks Naruto, nice seeing you Hinata. I'll see you guys in class."

And with a casual wave of his hand he disappeared in the same manner he showed up in the first damn place.

"Alright Naruto well my classes are this way, I'll see you at home later."

Hinata said, grinning and giving the peace hand sign before running off to her class before the bell rang. Naruto grinned and returned the gesture before heading off to his own class; hoping all the boring lectures in his beginning classes would go fast so he could get to his training with Itachi-sensei!

* * *

Sarutobi looked over the evaluation report Itachi had turned into him regarding Naruto's skill set and combat level. With some interesting remarks and side comments the old Hokage couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I can tell you've grown fond of the boy Itachi, but we all knew Minato's son would possess untapped potential the day he was born."

Sarutobi explained, placing the report on his desk.

"And you've already explained to Naruto that his graduation would be in a matter of weeks?"

The Hokage asked while looking over Naruto's Perimeter chart.

"Yes Lord Hokage, he has accepted the terms of his graduation and only wishes to spend time with his friends before performing the usual duties of a Shinobi."

Itachi replied, bowing to his Lord Hokage on one knee respectfully as he spoke.

"I see, let him so as he wishes. This boy shows great promise so let's not waste his potential."

Sarutobi said, his words bringing a smile to Itachi's lips.

"My thoughts exactly; Lord Hokage with the proper training he could become a future Kage."

Itachi replied, his gaze drifting as he became lost in thought. And with a simple smile and wave of his hand Itachi was dismissed and he vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

The day at school was finally over with and Naruto was free! Soon these studies of his would cease and Naruto would be able to achieve a Genin Rank, recognizing him as an Official Apprentice in the Shinobi Arts!

Naruto grinned and quickly stripped out of his school clothes, placing them into his backpack as he pulled a hand-rolled cigarette from his Ninja Pouch and lit it up, sighing in relief as he began walking care-free through the village.

"Ah sweet relief, at least when I'm deployed on actual missions they won't give a shit if I smoke or not."

Naruto said to himself aloud, taking a right hand turn around the next block toward the nicer areas of the business district; Naruto had purposely avoided the slums since his training with Itachi began because truthfully nobody around the area even posed a challenge to Naruto anymore, plus he didn't enjoy fighting those weaker than him.

"Hey Naruto! Isn't Hinata with you?"

A familiar voice said from Naruto's right; shifting his gaze in the direction of the voice that just spoke only to come face to face with Tenten, a good friend of Hinata's who's been hanging around as long as he could remember. Tenten was about 5'8" in height, possessed beautiful tan skin, had deep brown eyes and long, flowing brown hair that she always had wrapped in a hair-bun and was wearing standard loose-fitting Ninja pants that revealed the curves to her body, a white and red top with a button-down design and black combat boots.

"No Tenten, Hinata and I were going to meet back at the house in a few hours. Why? Is something the matter?"

Naruto asked, unsure of the situation. Tenten smiled at Naruto and merely shook her head lightly.

"I just wanted to tell her something, it's not urgent or anything so you don't need to worry about it."

Tenten said, beaming as she spoke. Naruto's facial expression reflected one of relief as he beamed back and nodded his head.

"That's good, what can I help you with Tenten?"

Naruto asked in a calm and polite tone.

"Well I heard a rumor Itachi-sensei is training you and I just wanted to spar with you; you know like evaluate how far you've come and give you pointers and stuff."

Tenten said, posing her words into the form of a question in some odd mannerism. Naruto just laughed and passed his cigarette to Tenten, who in turn took a drag of the cigarette and casually passed it back. Tenten was three years older than Naruto and had achieved Chunin Rank so her skill was quite formidable; meaning win or lose this would be a fun fight.

"Sure Tenten, it's been boring picking on the Academy students in that Dueling Ring anyway."

Naruto replied, speaking as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; both him and Tenten cracking up together as they continued their stroll down the main square of the business district.

* * *

Three Hours Later…

Naruto had just finished showering and slipped into a clean outfit before exiting his apartment and joining Hinata and her mother for dinner. Upon entering the room Hinata, Neji and an older woman, Jade were all sitting down at a round table set for four.

"Come sit down and eat with us Naruto, we all just barely got in our seats."

Jade said in a gentle, reassuring tone. Jade was Hinata's mother and Naruto would always be indebted to her for giving him a sanctuary; a place he could truly call home and treat him like family. Jade was in her mid thirties, however she ages very well. The effect being as far Naruto could tell she couldn't be older than twenty-four.

"Sure thing Mrs. Hyuuga, I am rather hungry I will admit."

Naruto replied, attempting to be as humble as he could as he took his seat.

"Oh Hinata Tenten said she wanted to talk to you about something, she said it wasn't urgent but wanted to know if you could make time."

Naruto said as an afterthought while he took his seat.

"Oh yeah? I'll be sure to look for her before school tomorrow, thanks Naruto."

Hinata replied, flashing a small smile as everyone began to help themselves to the portions of food placed in the center of the table on silver trays.

"So how are your studies going Naruto? I hear your name in very high regard as far as Itachi is concerned."

Jade stated, beaming in pride and glad she had the connections to get Naruto access to schooling.

"Well I didn't want to make a deal of it but Lord Hokage has authorized and set my graduation date fourteen days from now."

Naruto replied, speaking before eating a few big forkfuls of his meal before his party could respond to the news.

"Congratulations Naruto! We're all very proud of you."

Jade said, beaming and clapping her hands together gently.

"Yeah Naruto, how come you didn't say anything before?"

Hinata asked, curious but slightly dishearten that she wasn't informed first.

"Hinata Itachi-sensei only told me last night, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it like I already said."

Naruto replied, finishing his meal and placing the plate in the sink as he rinsed off the food remnants in the faucet.

"Anyway I'm exhausted from my day I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Naruto stated, quickly leaving to get to his warm, comfy bed.


End file.
